Only love can hurt like this
by JulesOgden
Summary: Une soirée où rien ne se passe comme prévu.


_I tell myself you don't mean a thing_

_and what we got, got no hold on me_

_but when you are not there i just crumble_

William Murdoch avançait d'un pas lent dans la salle de réception. Le maire de Toronto avait convié toutes les personnalités importantes de la ville et, ce soir, William en faisait partie. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation il avait été tenté de refuser l'invitation du maire n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver parmi le gratin de la ville. Mais l'inspecteur avait insisté lui précisant bien qu'on ne refusait pas une invitation du maire.

William se contenta de passer parmi la foule, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, s'attendant à la voir ici ce soir au bras de son fiancé. C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu venir à cette soirée. Il savait qu'il allait repartir encore une fois avec le cœur brisé. Il s'était préparé mentalement toute la journée se répétant encore et encore que tout était fini entre eux, qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle, mais ces paroles sonnaient faux.

Quand elle n'était pas près de lui, il avait l'impression de vivre qu'à moitié, comme si toute son existence tombait en morceaux sous ses yeux.

Il inspira profondément et se hasarda à regarder autour de lui.

_I tell myself i don't care that much_

_but i feel like i die 'til i feel your touch_

Son regard croisa le sien. Le temps sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer la couleur de ses yeux. Un bleu puissant et mystérieux qui le touchait au plus profond de son être. Elle avait posé sa main sur son cœur dès que son regard avait croisé le sien et William se demanda qu'elle était la signification de ce geste.

Darcy Garland se tenait à côté d'elle en pleine discussion avec le maire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa fiancée s'était éloignée de lui de quelques mètres.

Elle lui sourit timidement, toujours la main placée sur son cœur. William lui rendit son sourire immédiatement. La diamant qu'elle portait à la main gauche brillait sous la lumière. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, William s'imagina qu'elle portait sa bague, celle qu'il voulait lui offrir depuis des mois déjà et qui dormait dans son bureau attendant d'être offerte à celle pour qui elle était destinée. Hélas, il était trop tard.

_Only love can hurt like this.._

Il allait se détourner lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui. Elle semblait hésitante et pourtant elle avançait d'un pas sûr et déterminé. William aimait cette contradiction chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui le souffle court. William n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre de peur de la voir partir.

_Only love can hurt like this_

_must have been a deadly kiss_

La voir si près de lui le tourmentait comme jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, encore moins de l'embrasser. Pourtant son cœur lui criait de le faire. Julia le regardait avec une certaine anxiété dans le regard. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Incapable de ne pas la toucher, il prit sa main droite et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer sa peau plus longtemps que nécessaire, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens tentant de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire oralement. Son pouce caressa ses doigts en une lente caresse et il vit Julia fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il devint clair que son geste devenait inapproprié, William lâcha sa main avec regret.

_Say i wouldn't care if you walked away_

_But everytime you are there, i'm begging you to stay_

Il lut la déception dans le regard de Julia. Elle se recula, la tête baissée, honteuse de s'être laissée aller à ce point.

William en profita pour lancer un coup d'oeil au docteur Garland qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué.

Cet homme était un imbécile. Il avait la femme parfaite dans sa vie et n'y prêtait même pas attention. Si elle avait été sa fiancée il l'aurait amenée sur la piste de danse et l'aurait tenue dans ses bras pendant des heures.

Ils regardèrent les couples danser, la même envie pouvait se lire dans leur regard. Après de longues minutes passées à réfléchir à la portée de son acte, William prit la main de Julia et l'attira vers la piste de danse.

Elle se laissa faire bien trop chamboulée par ce qu'il se passait en elle à ce moment.

_When you come close i just tremble_

William posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer doucement contre lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière, encore moins sur un endroit aussi intime de son corps. Ses pouces caressèrent ses hanches un moment avant de glisser derrière son dos, juste au creux de ses reins. Son autre main s'enroula autour de la sienne et leurs doigts se lièrent.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, sentir la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa peau, sa poitrine était pressée contre son torse et William pouvait sentir chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre la sienne. William se rendait compte que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Darcy pouvait les voir à tout moment. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder d'une drôle de façon. Mais William n'en avait que faire. Il vivait pour l'instant présent. Ce moment où elle s'était lovée contre lui, où elle s'abandonnait à lui tout simplement.

Sa main caressa son dos de haut en bas en une lente caressa et il sentit Julia frissonner. Il continua sa caresse tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches qu'à cet instant. Ses lèvres se trouvaient si près de sa nuque qu'il avait juste à se pencher pour y déposer un baiser. Il laissa son souffle caresser sa peau, son nez respirant le parfum qui s'émanait de ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses rêves récurrents. Il prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un furtif baiser juste en dessous de son oreille. Julia murmura son prénom et William déposa un deuxième baiser plus appuyé. Il sentait le souffle saccadé de Julia, ses doigts qui serraient avec force les siens. Elle était autant prisonnière de son désir que lui.

Le cœur de William se brisa lorsqu'elle s'éloigna soudainement de lui, incapable de croiser son regard. Elle était au bord des larmes. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

_And everytime, everytime you go_

_It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul_

William resta perdu et immobile au milieu de la piste de danse. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Regrettait-elle ce moment ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait lu dans son regard ce même désir qui le hantait depuis des mois.

Il avait besoin de réponses. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il allait se battre pour elle quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour la trouver. Elle était assise sur un banc, le visage dans ses mains.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se tenait en face d'elle. Elle leva des yeux meurtris vers lui.

-Partez William. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant

-Moi non plus Julia et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous laisserai plus jamais

Julia le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. William prit place à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il s'émerveillait toujours de sentir ses courbes contre son corps et de l'effet que cela provoquait chez lui.

-Dites moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse Julia et je le ferai

Elle releva sa tête qui était nichée contre son cou et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis elle ancra son regard dans le sien. William comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement.

Il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes, savourant le moment qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsque Julia murmura son prénom, impatiente, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une vive émotion envahit son corps tout entier. Jamais il n'avait cru avoir la chance de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Julia laissa sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres et William soupira de désir.

_Your kisses burn into my skin_

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où leur souffle vint à leur manquer. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre refusant de se lâcher.

La nuit noire enveloppait leur amour secret tandis que les deux amants se répétèrent inlassablement les mots qu'ils avaient caché à l'autre pendant si longtemps.

_Only love can hurt like this de Paloma Faith._


End file.
